1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a structure of a dishwasher, by which stable assembly of a sump and a wash motor is facilitated.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a machine for washing tableware automatically. Specifically, the dishwasher is a home appliance for cleansing tableware by removing filth from the tableware using a pressure of water sprayed from a spray nozzle.
A dishwasher according to a related art consists of a tub forming a washing room as a space for washing tableware therein, a sump provided to a bottom of the tub, and a wash pump attached to one side of the sump to pump water stored in the sump via a spray nozzle. And, the dishwasher further consists of a wash motor driving the wash pump, a drain pump for draining the water after use, and a drain motor driving the drain pump.
The wash pump of the related art dishwasher is provided to a lateral side of the sump and the wash motor driving the wash pump is provided to a rear side of the wash pump. Alternatively, the wash pump is provided within the sump and the wash motor driving the wash pump is provided under the sump.
However, the related dishwasher brings about the following problems.
First of all, the wash motor fails to be installed at a center of the sump, whereby its noise and vibration are increased. And, endurance of the wash motor is shortened.
Secondly, an assembly structure of the related art dishwasher is complicated since the wash motor fails to be installed at a center of the sump.